


Don't Leave Your Sex Tape In Your Old Dorm

by petalhoney



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Voyeurism, mentioned baekyeon, mentioned taohun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when EXO find a sex tape in their new dorm, which used to belong to Super Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Your Sex Tape In Your Old Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Vaugly inspired by a fic I read a few days ago about suju watching QMI's sex tape. I realized that, since exo moved into their dorms, it would be pretty funny if they found a sex tape that belonged to suju. Thus this happened. Sorry not sorry.

They've been living in their new dorm for approximately a week when Sehun found a tape under one of the beds and slammed it onto the living room table, looking more suspicious than ever. "Pretty sure I just found sunbaenim's sex tape." He announced, not quite grinning, but close enough.

Joonmyun took the tape in his hands and examined it, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's a sex tape?"

Sehun shrugged. "Dunno. It's unmarked and obviously they've taped it themselves. Why would they leave it under the bed if it's not a sex tape?"

The other members took it into consideration, but Joonmyun was not yet convinced. "I doubt they'll leave something like this lying around, you know. Not when they know we're moving in." he sighed and got up from the sofa, shaking his head. "Still, probably best to just give it back to them, it might be an old footage or something like that, they might want it."

Jongdae took the tape from his hands, looking at it sheepishly. "Or we could watch it now and see what it is." He smiled, that adorable wide smile that extended to his eyes, and kept the tape away from Joonmyun's prying hands. "Good thing we didn't get rid of that VHS. Hold on let me find it and hook it up."

Joonmyun tried to stop him, but it was actually Kyungsoo who made the convincing case of "like you said, it's probably not a sex tape. Probably just their first win or some sentimental stuff like that."

"Fine." Joonmyun growled and sat back down on the sofa, watching as Jongdae hooked up the VHS to the TV. "But if it's anything _weird_ , we're not gonna watch it, and I'll personally give it back to Jungsoo the next time I see him, ok?"

Murmurs of agreements came from all the rest of the members. Somehow the word of "we're gonna watch suju's sex tape" came around to the rest of the members, and all 9 of them were already in the tiny living room. They even made popcorn.

"Alright, let's see what it is!" Jongdae announced in his sing-song voice, and pushed the tape into the VHS, hitting play straight away.

There were a few moments of white noise before the image of the same dorm room in which the tape was found popped up on the screen. Jungsoo was sitting on his white bed, looking nervously at the camera, and it was clear that there was something going on. He was wearing a very oversized shirt and – _oh god,_ Joonmyun thought to himself with a groan, _he's not wearing any pants._

"Okay, let's stop it here." He said with a shaking voice and got up to take the remote from Jongdae – only he threw it to Chanyeol, who immediately stood up. That motherfucking giant. "Haha, very funny guys, now come on." He made a move towards the VHS to take the tape out, but Jongdae, Baekhyun and even _Jongin_ were blocking his way.

"Let's just watch a little more, okay? It might not be what it – oh nevermind." Baekhyun giggled as Youngwoon, who was wearing nothing but a boxer briefs, came into shot. He joined Jungsoo on the bed, coaxing him into lying position, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear.

"Guys, really. We're working with these guys. They're our _sunbaenims_. We can't just watch them do-" Joonmyun flushed completely red as Youngwoon suddenly engulfed Jungsoo in a deep kiss. He was pinning him to the bed, hands above his head, hips joined together while he very obviously rubbed their dicks together.

"Huh." Kyungsoo looked only mildly interested, although he stared very intently at the screen. "I didn't know they were together."

"They might not be." Yixing pointed out, leaning back on the sofa and stuffing his face with so much popcorn his already accented words were only barely understandable. "They might just be doing it for fun."

"Whatever, that's not _the point_." Jongdae groaned, flailing his hands around to keep the rest of them quiet. "Now shut up and let me watch!"

Joonmyun was about to point out how rude and disrespectful it was to be so enthusiastic about it, but a loud moan from the screen distracted him. Youngwoon was straddling Jungsoo, removing his shirt and using it to tie his hands to the bed.

"ooooooh, kinky." Baekhyun and Jongdae giggled, and Joonmyun wanted to slap both of them across the heads, if he wasn't so terrified that he couldn't move at all.

"Maybe we really shouldn't watch this." Minseok, of course, was the voice of reason in the group, and Joonmyun wanted nothing more than to thank God in person for his existence.

"Oh, sush you." Chanyeol smacked his way-too-large-hand on his back, making Minseok choke from the force. "It's not like we haven't watched each other do that stuff, what's the big difference?"

They had no retort for this, and in the few moments of silence while Minseok and Joonmyun tried to come up with an answer, things on screen heated up. Youngwoon was currently forcing his dick – _when did he even take off his boxers_ – into Jungsoo's mouth. The eldest didn't seem bothered by that act, simply taking it and swallowing around him, making obscene slurped noises.

"Wow." Jongin stared blankly at the screen, looking way too much like a young teenager who has just discovered porn. Though, to be fair, Joonmyun was pretty sure it was the first time he saw _gay_ porn, so that might be it. "It's kinda impressive how he can manage it without his hands."

"Not that hard, bro." Sehun said bluntly. Only when the rest of the members were staring at him, gaping, he shrugged with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "You know, Zitao was really into bondage."

They didn't ask further; mainly because they knew the subject was still a bit tender for Sehun, but also because none of them actually wanted to know about their maknaes (or former maknae) kinks.

Somehow, by the time their conversation died the video progressed, and now Youngwoon had his fingers well deep inside Jungsoo's body. Joonmyun hated to notice that, but it was an old tape, way before Jungsoo started working on his muscles. "Okay guys, I think it's enough." He got up from the sofa with the intention of getting the tape out, disconnecting the VHS, or set fire to the dorm. But before he made any move, three sets of hands (he didn't manage to see who's they were) pushed him back and kept him there. A sideways glance revealed that Minseok was getting the same treatment, although Joonmyun was pretty sure he could take them down if he wanted to.

Joonmyun growled but gave up, body limping on the sofa. His members were perverts and he had nothing to do with that. For the millionth time that year, he considered quitting.

On the screen, Youngwoon was leaning to kiss Jungsoo again, pushing his legs apart as far as they'll go. He was grunting in a low voice, while Jungsoo was moaning continuously, pulling against his restraints. Youngwoon was holding Jungsoo's hips with his big hands, entering him slowly; and then pushing forward all the way. Jungsoo's moans became stronger, more frantic, and Joonmyun felt his entire face flush bright red. He hated to admit it, but it was actually kind of hot to watch them, and even though he knew he wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes for months, he couldn't make himself turn away.

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol cheered as the pace picked up, and even Sehun was voicing his excitement as Youngwoon rammed himself in and out of Jungsoo's slim body.

"Is that really what gay sex looks like?" Jongin's eyes were wide; he was laying on his stomach, face propped up on his hands. "That looks painful."

"Nah bro, it's fine." Sehun chuckled. "You might even like it."  
"I'm not gay though." Jongin said, face reddening a little.  
"You don't have to be gay to like to get fucked in the ass though." Baekhyun said, voice light and casual as if he wasn't talking about what he was actually talking about. "The wonders of a strip-on dildo, ya know."

"Baekhyun, shut the fuck up already." It was Minseok, surprisingly, and again Joonmyun wanted nothing more than to thank the creator for giving him this one normal member.

"Yeah, shut up Baekhyun." Jongdae snickered. "I can't hear sunbaenims properly! So all of you shut up!"

Joonmyun was about to scream at him that he's being disrespectful and that they should _really stop watching now_ , but it was clear that both Jungsoo and Youngwoon were already close. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for them to cum (at the same time, which was pretty adorable to be quite honest). But the tape didn't stop there; they were both looking at the camera now, smiling, chests heaving.

"That was fun." Jungsoo laughed his high cackle of laughter, dimples showing visibly even from afar. "We should do that more often."

Youngwoon laughed, slapping Jungsoo's hip as he untied his shirt to let him go. "I'm sure Heechul hyung would love to see more of this." He winked at the camera, making all of the EXO members gasp at the same time. "That one's for you, pervert." He said, before getting up to shut the camera.

There was another white noise before the screen got black, showing the reflections of the young men all lying or sitting with horror on their faces.

"Well, at least they expected to be seen." Kyungsoo said eventually. "So it's not really us who are the perverts."

Joonmyun wailed, burying his face in his hands. He was going to hell, that's for sure.

~*~

It's been a couple of weeks since they've watched the tape, and Joonmyun has yet to give it back to Jungsoo as he promised he would. They've felt (and rightly so) awkward and embarrassed by what they've seen, and none of them felt comfortable enough to even look any of the SuJu members in the eyes; even though it was only two of them who featured on the tape.

"Shit." Baekhyun groaned one evening as he checked his phone. "Heechul hyung is asking me why we're ignoring them." He waved his phone in front of Jongdae, as if trying to put the blame on him, though he was just as guilty. "Should I tell him?"

Joonmyun shrieked with horror, shaking his head violently. "No! Just tell him… I don't know, tell him we're not-"

"He knows we're ignoring them, he's not stupid." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

_We might accidentally watched a tape that was under one of the beds in the dorm and now we're too embarrassed to look at you. Sorry about that._

**_- >what tape?_ **

_Ya know… the kind of tape you'd leave under the bed?_

**_- >oh. OH! Wow. What'd you think?_ **

_Idk? It was just… awkward. Kinda hot though._

**_- >don't I look gorgeous?_ **

That made Baekhyun gape at his phone, extremely confused. He turned to look at the rest of the members, who were staring back at him; he realized Chanyeol has been reading the texts to the rest of them.

_You weren't there????_

**_- >What?? Wait then who was it?????_ **

_Jungsoo and Youngwoon_

**_- >oh, nah they're not that good. i'll give you my tape next time I see you you'll love it_ **

_Hyung I really don't think it's a good idea_

_**- >pshh no, of course it is. I'm hot. You guys deserve watching a good sex tape, you little perverts ;)**_

_Jeez, hyung. How will taenggu react if I tell her you made me watch you having gay sex…?_

**_- >probably ask to join you next time. Not like she hasn't seen it already._ **

_TMI, hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes i'm sorry about all of this.  
> also yes, baekhyun would totally be the kind of guy who will let his gf fuck him with a strip on. (that's actually been my headcanon ever since the news about him and taeyeon came out lol)


End file.
